Unexpected Love
by paily4ever
Summary: Lexa Brings A New Personal Guard With her To Arkadia That Takes An Instant Liking To A Certain Mechanic FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**My first the 100 story this will be raven and OC hope you enjoy.**

 **Ravens POV**

Damn my leg is killing me today, more so than usual.

Ever since I landed on earth I've had nothing but problems.

First finding out my boyfriend was cheating on me with one of my now best friends, then getting shot by murphy, and finding out that one of my legs was absolutely useless.

Them things were somewhat bearable but this pain is anything but bearable.

And to top it off a bunch of grounders are visiting to talk about a new alliance after what pike and his grounder hating army did to their warriors.

Not that I have anything against them, aside from the whole wanting Finn dead thing I pretty much agree with wanting a new alliance.

The main problem is the looks I get from some of them, the your weak because you have a bum leg and are no use to anyone looks.

I already feel like that most days I don't need a bunch of strong ass warriors telling me so.

Surprisingly the one person I thought would look at me like that would be the commander, AKA Clarke's almost girlfriend.

Not once has she looked at me with anything close to emotion, actually the only time I have seen show any emotion is when she is looking at Clarke.

And believe me there is a lot of emotion there, it's almost sickeningly cute at the dopey expression that appears on her face at the sight of Clarke.

It's almost as bad as Clarke's attempt at hiding her attraction for the grounder commander, which by the way doesn't fool anyone.

But hey maybe teasing them will make this visit more enjoyable, because nothing remotely exciting is going to happen this week I'm sure.

 **Short I know but just getting a feel for this and want to see if anyone wants me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

Clarke POV

Looking at my traveling companion I can't stop my heart from skipping a beat, something that's been happening a lot lately.

I never thought I would get over Lexa leaving me at mount weather, never thought the feeling of betrayal would ever subside, and I certainly never thought I would forgive myself.

but Lexa has taught me that with leadership comes difficult decisions and sometimes people get hurt.

Not saying that Lexa doesn't feel for what she did because I know for a fact that she does, many nights spent sleeping in the same room as her hearing her whimper her apologises in the land of dreams.

So no I don't hate her for her choices.

But I do have a problem with her reluctance to get close to me.

After our kiss before the mountain I thought that Lexa liked me but ever since I told her not yet she hasn't shown any signs of wanting to be in a relationship with me.

Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing we were going into battle maybe she just wanted a connection with someone before everything went down and I was the only one there.

Maybe I should just move on, even though the thought of any but Lexa sounds unappealing to me and there hasn't been any one remotely interesting since my tryst with niylah.

Sighing I take another look at the commander who has stolen my heart and see her deep in conversation with her new personal guard Eden.

Eden has only been a guard of Lexas for a few weeks but she has already showed her loyalty and devotion towards her commander immensely.

To be honest I think Lexa has taken quite a shine her.

Not in a romantic way but in a big sister way which can I say watching them interact is adorable to say the least, who would think two grounder warriors would do a secret handshake together.

Feeling myself start to smile at the thought of the big bad commander of all the clans acting like a child I clear my throat, shake my head and try and wipe the grin threatening to overcome my face off.

"what are you two talking about?" I ask in a nonchalantly tone of voice.

Shaken out of their conversation I take note of Eden's teasing grin and the sheepish look on Lexas face.

"nothing Eden was just saying we should be reaching arkadia in a few moments" Lexa answers shooting a warning glare at her trustworthy guard.

Eden looks as if she was going to say something else but after catching a fleeting pleading look on Lexas face she nods an affirmative.

Well that was strange.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Don't know how many people actually want me to continue this story so please let me know what you think and I promise longer chapters in the future.**


End file.
